Ni amor ni gloria
by Esplandian
Summary: Bulma, en su actuación de mujer despechada, acusó a Yamcha de la más atroz, más sucia y descarada infidelidad… El evento fue bautizado por Krillin y Oolong con el ominoso título de: "La Madre De Todos Los Rompimientos". Las desventuras de Yamcha en la búsqueda del amor. Día 6: Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos (Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")
1. La Madre de Todos los Rompimientos

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _ **Día 6: Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos**_ _(Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")_

 **N/A:** Antes que nada, gracias a Kumiko Son por dar el último voto que decidió el nombre de este fic.

El reto más difícil de todos… Confieso que agregue un pastiche encima, y que creo que es virtualmente imposible hacerlo perfectamente a la primera. Para variar, una vuelta de tuerca a los típicos fanfics de Bulma y Vegeta durante "los tres años".

Les advierto que hay Bulma, Vegeta y Yamcha bashing por igual. Espero que no se sientan ofendidos.

* * *

" **NI AMOR NI GLORIA"**

 **Introducción: La Madre de Todos los Rompimientos**

 _Un fic de Yamcha_

Por

 _Esplandian_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Krillin y Oolong, como buenos y fieles amigos, lo invitaron a un bar karaoke para que desahogara sus penas de amor con música y alcohol: la combinación más desastrosa.

« ** _Me gustaría tener una promesa de amor lo sé_**

 ** _Pero si fuera como está_**

 ** _Atado sólo a ti_**

 ** _No me confundas más_**

 ** _Adoro todo en ti»_**

Ahí estaba él, Yamcha, haciendo el ridículo de su vida, aullando a todo pulmón sobre la tarima, y con un micrófono en la mano.

« ** _Lobo solitario_**

 ** _Yamcha en el desierto_**

 ** _Cuando la luz de las estrellas llenan mi corazóoooooon»_**

—Ni amor ni gloria para el pobre Yamcha, oink—resopló Oolong, antes de dar un trago apresurado a su tarro de cerveza para hacer la experiencia del Karaoke ligeramente más llevadera.

Triste, triste, triste… ¡triste!

Fue el rompimiento más épico de la historia de todos los rompimientos, bautizado por Krillin y Oolong en conjunto, con el ominoso título de:

« **La Madre De Todos Los Rompimientos».**

Bulma hecha una fiera, con ese horrible peinado de arbusto verde, gritándole, reprochándole(con toda la intensidad que la Señorita Brief era capaz) de que él era un infiel: sí, él, Yamcha «el hombre que le teme a las mujeres», aparentemente era un infiel que hacía que a Bulma Briefs le creciera en la cabeza una cornamenta descomunal cual astas de reno del polo norte.

Usualmente ella lo acusaba, en sus arranques de celos enfermizos, de coquetear con cuanta falda se le atravesara. Pero en esta ocasión, Bulma le anunció a todo pulmón que rompía con él por la razón más descabellada del planeta…

Bulma, con aquel turquesa revoltijo de rizos de medusa en la cabeza, en su actuación perfecta de mujer despechada—y aunque Yamcha sospechaba que ella era la infiel en este caso—lo acusó de la más atroz, más sucia y descarada infidelidad…

¡La de tener una relación platónica con su gato, Puar!

—Además puede transformarse en lo que sea para satisfacer tus sucios…cochinos… bajos instintos pervertidos…

Yamcha tuvo que sentarse por el impacto que le causó aquella acusación, y encima involucraba a la inocente Puar, su mejor amistad de toda la vida… ¡Esa era nueva!

—Vives con Puar, duermes con Puar, te bañas con Puar, te hace el desayuno. ¿¡Crees que soy ciega?!

Yamcha, abriendo la puerta de su departamento, como todo un caballero, en uno de sus inusuales deseos de mantener su dignidad intacta le dijo:

—Por lo menos Puar vive aquí y tú no. Puedes retirarte.¡Que tengas una bonita noche, Bulma!

Y así llegó el fin de aquella gloriosa cadena de rompimientos compulsivos, a la que cometieron el error de llamar «noviazgo» durante 16 años. Poco después, cayó en cuenta que Bulma Brief solamente estaba buscando una excusa para no sentirse culpable por estarse viendo con Vegeta a sus espaldas.

Yamcha experimentó una leve satisfacción cuando Vegeta botó a Bulma en la primera de cambio.¿Y cuál fue el hombro preferido de la bella científica para llorar sus penas? ¡Ni más ni menos que su ex-novio predilecto!

Porque sí, ¡ella nunca tenía la culpa! Ella no tenía la culpa de que todos los hombres fueran «infieles como Yamcha» y unos «cabrones inaccesibles como Vegeta» que seducen, usan, embarazan y abandonan a las «pobres chicas buenas e indefensas» como Bulma.

¡Cómo si Bulma pudiera ser indefensa de alguna forma!

Ahora, Yamcha había pasado a ser el «El Depredador Infiel de Mi Ex-Novio» a ser el completo idiota estancado por siempre en la zona del amigo, rebautizado como «Mi Ex Es Mi Mejor Amigo Y Le Cuento Todo Sobre El Insensible De Vegeta».

En el pasado lejano, pre-rompimiento, cada vez que él compraba un nuevo anillo de compromiso que tenía que regresar poco después, ella le reiteraba, molesta…

—No, Yamcha. Yo no quiero casarme, ni tener hijos, ni formar una familia como tú— y ahí, él, haciendo el ridículo de rodillas—Eso simplemente no está en mis prioridades.

¡Otro pleito más para el contador!

Oh, la ironia: Bulma resultó embarazada a menos del mes de su rompimiento.

En el punto más bajo de la historia de «La Hiena» Yamcha, él decidió recobrar al amor de su vida. Con todas sus intenciones más puras, con todo el cariño absoluto que le tenía, con la devoción total del verdadero, incondicional y completamente miope amor fue, a intentarlo, una última vez.

—Así tenga su mirada hosca o su cola, tu cabello azul o tus ojos azules, lo amaré porque será parte de ti— cualquier onza de auto respeto bien podía irse por la borda con tal de recobrarla–. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

—No es tan fácil…

Ahí iba de nuevo con «no eres tú, soy yo» y una sarta de excusas que se resumían en un simple: NO, prefiero ser madre soltera antes que casarme contigo. Un NO que el Lobo Solitario Yamcha tenía que aceptar forzosamente. La amaba, era cierto, pero tenía que dejarla ir. Le agradecía lo bueno: fueron el primer amor de ambos, los primeros en muchas cosas, y había aprendido tendrían un lugar especial en la historia de ambos, siempre.

Ya curadas las heridas, le dio un gusto particular saber que Vegeta, con los años, no era el cabrón que todos pensaban: Bulma no podía cambiar a un chico malo, pero un chico bueno del futuro sí. Se alegraba por ellos.

Los años habían pasado, curando todo.

En cuanto a él, el Lobo Solitario Yamcha, ya se había retirado de su carrera como beisbolista de los Titans como el astro más brillante en la historia de los deportes. Estaba decidido a enfrentar sus miedos para conseguir lo que más deseaba en la vida: casarse.

Ahora, se le presentaba una oportunidad en los anuncios clasificados:

.

.

.

« ** _Si eres un hombre con amplio criterio_**

 _¿Tienes la mirada y el corazón ardiente?_

 _¿Eres aquel tipo que mencionan los rumores?_

 _¿Eres muy fuerte y tu ternura las va a conquistar?_

 ** _Ven y trabaja con nosotros en_**

 ** _CLUB DE DAMAS_**

 ** _HOST CLUB_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ofrecemos sueldo competitivo, más comisiones._**

 _Para mayores informes contacta a:_ ** _Otokosuki, alías El Mañoso»_**

.

.

.

Ser un barista o mesero en un club de damas parecía ser un buen comienzo para vencer sus miedos. Igual, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Gracias por llegar hasta el final.

Les confieso que me quede con aviada, y voy a agregarle una segunda parte a esta historia. 5 minutos es muy poco para una viñeta, incluso para un drabble.

Yamcha, ¿qué puedo decir de Yamcha aparte de que lo amo? Especialmente en Súper, ya que se ve tan jovial con su ropa blanca y su cabello largo. Me encanta su desenfado y optimismo humano, muy semejante al de Krillin, ya que pesé a las derrotas no sé rindió sino hasta la saga de Cell. Es el ex-bandido de la eterna mala suerte en las batallas y el amor. Pese a lo que dice Bulma en la saga de Cell, no creo que Yamcha sea el verdadero infiel… así que espero haberle regresado un poquito de dignidad al personaje.

Para mis versiones: Puar siempre es chica. Es algo prestado de los fanfictions Anglo, y un tributo a YBP, un comic de Yamcha y Puar de Deviantart. Me gusta la ironía de que Yamcha, teniéndole miedo a las mujeres, tenga una chica como mejor amiga.

Como notas adicionales, agregué parte de la letra de "Lobo Solitario", la canción de Yamcha en la parte del karaoke, y en el anuncio del Host Club.

Espero que nos comenten para saber que les pareció la versión de los tres años desde otro punto de vista: gracioso,horrible, burlón, ardido.

Les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios, flames y flags.


	2. Apariencias

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama._

 **N/A:** Feliz cumpleaños, Yamcha. Marzo 20, 2016.

* * *

" **NI AMOR NI GLORIA"**

 **Capitulo 1: Apariencias**

 _Un fic de Yamcha_

Por

 _Esplandian_

—Debe ser una broma. Tienes el mismo nombre, la misma fecha de nacimiento. Pero veo que tu identificación es válida. Además cumples con todos los requisitos.

—Mi nombre es un nombre muy común por el Desierto del Diablo. Tengo cuatro primos que se llaman igual—el guerrero retirado mintió tan descaradamente que Enma Daioh-Sama lo condenaría al infierno por eso.

Pero la recompensa valdría la pena. Oh, sí que lo haría.

—Sabes, yo soy fan de "La Hiena" Yamcha, tengo un póster autografiado:hasta lo enmarqué. Esde su famoso juego, el que hubo contra los Rockets. Con Doug "Rocky" Rivers. ¡Dicen que los dos equipos terminaron en urgencias después de la campal que siguió! Yo tenía cinco años, pero fue alucinante.

Sharpner, su supervisor, era un joven forzudo, animado, absolutamente seguro del atractivo magnético que ejercían sus ojos azules en las clientas. Desgraciadamente, también era un aficionado al baseball. Un fan de los Taitans…¿por cuánto tiempo lograría seguir con sus mentiras, sin ser descubierto?

—¿Prácticas deportes? ¿Béisbol acaso?

—No, artes marciales.

—Impresionante, amigo.

—Me ayuda a mantenerme en forma—por un momento, el ex-bandido titubeó, ¿no era algo mayor para seguir con esto?¿y si mejor regresaba al desierto? ¿si mejor se resignaba a morir solo y rodeado de gatos? —Tú sabes, a mi edad…

Subitamente se imaginó a si mismo, muerto y solo en su apartamento de soltero, devorado por innumerables clones de Puar…

— A muchas les gustan los hombres mayores, ya sabes, complejo de Elektra: así que deja de preocuparte por la edad, es una ventaja.Y las cicatrices, las chicas aman las cicatrices. Te dan un aire de chico malo. No es por nada, pero, te pareces demasiado a… Bueno, seguramente ya lo escuchaste un sinfín de veces. En resumen: recibirás más propinas que el resto de los chicos juntos. Vamos, echa un vistazo.

Se admiró a si mismo frente al espejo. El traje le daba una apariencia sumamente elegante. Se veía bien.

— El uniforme nos sienta maravillosamente a todos. Si te sientes nervioso, solamente repite el mantra del Host Club…

 _ **Soy aquel tipo que mencionan los rumores**_

 _ **Soy muy fuerte y mi ternura te va a conquistar**_

 _ **Con mi presencia todo lo puedo lograr**_

Yamcha estaba confiado en que aprendería todo de Sharpner y que pronto, muy pronto, vencería su miedo a entablar una conversación con chicas lindas. Ya casi podía escuchar las campanas de su propia boda.

Las primeras clientes de la tarde habían llegado. Otokosuki, el host principal, les daba la bienvenida en la entrada, guiándolas hasta su mesa.

—Bueno, Yamcha, ya llegó el momento de la verdad. ¡Arrasa con ellas, tigre!

Obediente, recogió su libreta para tomar la orden… y notó que empezaba a sudar…

¡Eran bellas, una tan hermosa cómo la otra! La más joven, de cabello corto y rubio, ojos risueñamente azules, tenía una voz cantarina, animada, al dirigirse a la otra mujer un tanto mayor.

—Erasa, ¿así que aquí es dónde trabaja tu amigo?—la otra voz era tersa, refinada.

—Claro, Señorita Nein, aunque no lo veo por ninguna parte... Ah, ¡pero que hombre tan apuesto! Y viene hacía acá. ¡Qué suerte tenemos!

—Casi juraría que es… Pero no, no lo creo. De seguro alguien tan famoso como "La Hiena " Yamcha está disfrutando en alguna isla tropical rodeado de varias súper modelos.

" _ **Soy aquel tipo que mencionan los rumores"**_

Se repitió a si mismo, tratando de acallar a la vocecita que le susurraba que era una basura pusilánime que no aprovechaba su fama. Que la única isla tropical que merecía era Kame House, y que la única modelo que lo acompañaría sería el guarro de Oolong transformándose en chica de revista para beneplácito del Maestro Roshi…

" _ **Soy muy fuerte y mi ternura te va a conquistar"**_

Ya había muerto dos veces, peleado contra hombres invisibles, ejércitos malignos, demonios,extraterrestres, y casi había sido asesinado por un androides y por el mismo Cell; había entrenado con el Kami-Sama de la Tierra, con el Kaioh de la Galaxia en el Otro Mundo. Por Kami, ¡había soportado un noviazgo con Bulma durante 16 años! Comparada con Bulma, hasta la Princesa Serpiente parecía la tierna, dulce damisela de un cuento de hadas… ¡Claro! ¡Claro! Él podía, y lo haría.

" _ **Con mi presencia todo lo puedo lograr"**_

Sonrió nervioso. Era el servicio a cliente antes que nada. Dio un paso: los pies se le hacían de plomo, cómo si estuviera en el planeta de Kaioh Sama.

Sudó cuantiosamente antes de dar el segundo paso. El tercero, el cuarto. ¡Muy bien!

Finalmente llegó a la mesa. La más joven emitió un chillido emocionada, muy parecido a los de las fans que lo acosaban fuera de la ventana de la Corporación Cápsula, cuando se mudó con Bulma. Y la mayor, era una mujer sofisticada y despampanante: tenía el pelo castaño, largo y sedoso, los ojos seductores y violetas, las piernas más largas que jamás hubiera admirado, y un pronunciado…

Con la cara roja, y la mente en blanco, Yamcha se desplomó en el suelo.

* * *

El mismo Otokosuki le reanimó con respiración boca a boca.

—Guapo, será mejor que te tomes el fin de semana entero para que te recuperes…

* * *

Su actitud derrotada contrastaba notablemente con su sala del costoso penthouse, decorado con un gusto oriental.

Una pared roja mostraba fotos enmarcadas de Yamcha en su brillante uniforme de los Titans, en diferentes poses, de momentos que habían marcado historia en el mundo del baseball. También había fotografías con notorias celebridades y con el perruno Rey del Mundo. Placas y placas doradas se aferraban hasta casi llegar al techo, eso sin contar los enormes trofeos decorados con pequeños jugadores, bates y pelotas. Trofeos que parecían a punto de desbordarse sobre el piso a la menor provocación.

Yamcha pasó de largo aquella monumental pared de gloria. Puar era quien había insistido en aquella decoración para "motivarlo".

En aquellos momentos, lo único que quería hacer era lamentarse a solas. Aunque no fuera su estilo y se mantuviera siempre optimista, hacer un numerito en el del Host Club, en su primer día de trabajo dentro del establecimiento, se sentía como una derrota más en una larga fila de decepciones.

—Ni amor ni gloria para el pobre Yamcha…

Tumbado en su cama, a punto de comenzar a lacerarse por sus faltas como guerrero, hombre, y ser humano, escuchó la vocecita familiar, melosa, que nunca lo dejaba sumirse en la desesperación. La única "persona" por la cual contradijo a Bulma; la única que había estado a su lado en los momentos más oscuros, y más felices de su vida.

—Vaya, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? —era Puar, usando un bonito collar de perlas nacaradas, que según ella le hacían parecer más adulta: aunque para Yamcha ella se viera exactamente igual que cuando la conoció hace tanto tiempo.

El ex-bandido se reincorporó, sonriendo socarronamente. Alzó su palma, y sosteniendo la muñeca con el otro brazo, hizo aparecer una luz, diminuta, que escapó de sus manos, para fugarse por el pasillo.

—Sokidan: ¡El juguete de gatos definitivo!

Por instinto, la gatita persiguió la canica de luz amarilla por la habitación. Aunque Yamcha lo olvidará, Puar, como todos los gatos, era un depredador de presas pequeñas. Ese juego era una costumbre desde hace años entre los dos.

La luz iba directo al techo, desaparecía y aparecía enloqueciendo a Puar. Yamcha reía de vez en cuando, ante los bufidos de su amiga, molesta por no poder alcanzar aquella lucecita. No fue hasta que ella pegó de narices en la pared que él decidió dar por terminado el juego.

—Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente.

—Te aprovechaste de esto para evadir mi pregunta…—los ojitos negros de Puar denotaban preocupación. Si él era sincero con alguien, era con ella: su mejor amiga.

—No me fue muy bien.

Puar se acurrucó a un lado del ex-bandido, permitiendo que él le acariciara la parte de atrás de la oreja.

—No tienes que ser perfecto. Eres bastante lindo como eres…—ronroneó, recargando su cabecita en el moldeado pecho del guerrero.

—El problema soy yo, siempre arruino las cosas.

—Se tú, relájate, deja de buscarlo y llegará a ti—un "ploff" levantó una nube vaporosa —o puede que ya esté a tu lado y que no lo hayas visto.

Sobre la cama, a su lado, apareció la chica más linda que jamás hubiera imaginado: el cabello largo color azul grisáceo, la piel clara; los ojos grandes,negros azulados de largas pestañas; los labios de fresa mostrando dientes perfectamente blancos,en los que resaltaban los colmillos un poco más de lo normal.

Yamcha no se inmutó, porque a fin de cuentas: era Puar. Así que ciertamente no le importó mucho que se transformara en humana, ni que jugueteara con un mechón del cabello de él. Se transformaba en monstruos y ventiladores, en matamoscas y demás. Mudar de forma a voluntad era un hábito común en los cambiantes como ella. ¿O acaso se equivocaba?

—Tengo una suerte tan negra como para descorazonar a cualquiera.

Con el gesto en el rostro de una adorable gracia felina, con dedos delicados de alargadas uñas, ella tomó las perlas del collar que Yamcha le había obsequiado años atrás, después de la guerra con Cell. Rodando las perlas entre los dedos, las soltó brevemente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Más bien eres distraído… tienes pilas de correo de miles de fans tuyas–aquella mano femenina, de aire animal deja una postal en el pecho de él, en un movimiento ágil, como un zarpazo—. Hay miles de mujeres que se mueren por salir contigo.

—Mujeres que me quieren por mi físico.

Bulma lo había hecho. Se fue por su pinta de chico malo… y cuando eso se acabó, cuando realmente le conoció, las cosas no fueron iguales. A la distancia podía verlo con humor, a pesar de que en su momento hubiera sido el drama más representado, el más sufrido y gozado en los tres años de aquella espera por los Androides del Futuro.

Aunque Puar cambiara de forma, aunque fuera humana en apariencia por aquel breve momento, ella era la misma para él. Aquellos ojos, aquella mano que le acariciaba la mejilla era para él la garrita, esponjosa y tierna, que siempre le subía los ánimos con su cariño. Ella lo quería, más que nadie, desde siempre, y no existía mujer (ni la misma Bulma), que lo entendiera y aceptará de igual forma. Bulma, de forma extraña, siempre había resentido la conexión que Yamcha tenía con Puar. Esos celos enfermizos y absurdos de Bulma… ¿porqué se empecinaba en pensar mal de la inocente Puar?

—Y dime, Yamcha, ¿es que acaso no te fijas tú en las mujeres solamente por su físico?—Yamcha creyó notar una pizca de reproche en el comentario. Otro ploff, y Puar revirtió a su usual, peluda y gatuna persona—. No juzgues esa postal sin leer su contenido antes.

El bandido tomó la postal.

—¿Una llama y montañas nevadas? Los gustos raros de Tenshinhan—ciertamente, era del conservador de Tenshinhan. El tríclope prefería usar medios antiguos, tales como el correo terrestre, en vez de aventurarse a conseguirse un móvil o un ordenador.

—Es de Chiaotzu, juzgando por la letra. Dice que es época de cosecha, que necesitan mano de obra en la granja. Creo que será buena idea para que te despejes, que pongas las cosas en perspectiva…

Poniendo todo en perspectiva, ¿cuántos de sus conocidos habían logrado sus metas? Como por ejemplo, matar a Gokú. Él quiso matar a Gokú cuando lo conoció en el desierto; Ten quiso matar a Gokú en el torneo; Piccolo quiso asesinar a Goku (y probablemente el único que lo logró, aunque no fue a su gusto), y Vegeta ciertamente aún planeaba hacerlo, pero Bulma se interponía en el camino; y bueno, Krillin… él solamente le quitó su comida…

Todos esos ejemplos de vida debían ser suficientes para darle a entender que las cosas no resultan como uno quiere. Volvería a su empleo el lunes, y enfrentaría el reto después de despejarse con el aire fresco de las montañas.

Aunque la suerte lo azotara, en la lucha y en el amor, el Lobo Solitario seguiría adelante. La terapia ocupacional siempre había sido el mejor remedio para él.


End file.
